1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a feeder, more particularly to a feeder for an auto mounting device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional auto mounting device 1 includes a workbench 11 respectively defining a linking part 12, a holder 13, and a feeder 2 thereon. Wherein, the linking part 12 adopted by a piston acts the reciprocation as usual. Further, the feeder 2 includes a main frame 21 installed on the workbench 11 relative to the linking part 12, a blocking mean 22, an input assembly 23, and a rolling wheel 24 respectively installed on the main frame 21, and a transmission assembly 25 driven by the linking part 12 for further operating the input assembly 23 and the rolling wheel 24. Wherein, the main frame 21 has an input entrance 211 and an output exit 212 connecting with the input entrance 211. Moreover, the blocking mean 22, located on the input entrance 211, has an opening 221, an indentation 221È and a peeling surface 222 defined on the circumference of the indentation 221È.
Further, the input assembly 23 has an input wheel 231 pivoted on the main frame 21 and a chip carrier 232 wound around the input wheel 231. Wherein, the chip carrier 232 has a tape 233, a plurality of notches 235 indented on the tape 233 for the receipt of electronic chips 234, and a membrane 236 stuck on the notches 235. Moreover, the tape 232 sequentially rounds the input entrance 211, travels through the blocking mean 22, and thence goes out of the output exit 212; the membrane 236 is obstructed by the peeling surface 222 and peeled off the tape 233 to expose the notches 235 to the opening 221, so that the holder 13 could grab the electronic chips 234 for mounting, and the membrane 236 would be furled by the rolling wheel 24.
Furthermore, the transmission assembly 25 has a spring 251 installed on the main frame 21, a set of lever means 252 engaged with the spring 251, and an engaging wheel 253 driven by the leverage of the levers 252 for urging the tape 232. Wherein, one side of the lever set 252 is relatively orientated with respect to the linking part 12. Therefore, while the lever set 252 is pushed by the linking part 12, the engaging wheel 253 and the rolling wheel 24 would be concurrently driven. Whereas the linking part 12 escapes from the lever set 252, the lever set 252 returns to its original position under the resilience of the spring 251. Such reciprocation executes the incessant operation of the device 1.
Further referring to FIG. 2 depicts the interactions between the device 1 and the conventional feeder 2. The feeder 2 is completely progressed by the reciprocation of the linking part 12 (for instance of boosting the part 12 as arrowed) that pushes the lever set 252 to render the engaging wheel 253 rotated for triggering the transportation of the chip carrier 232. During the route, the membrane 236 could be departed from the tape 233 while being subjected to the blocking of the peeling surface 222 of the indentation 221È and in turn convolved on the rolling wheel 24. The forward notches 235 hence are exposed in communicated with the opening 221 for the holder 13 to grab the electronic chips 234 within the notches 235 therethrough. Oppositely, when the linking part 12 places in an downward motion (not shown), the lever set 252 would stop driving those wheels 253, 24 and running the tapes 23. Such reciprocation executes the incessant operation of the device 1.
However, the feeder 2 has the following shortcomings:    1. As the progress of the feeder 2 mainly relies on the intimate contact of the linking part 12 with the lever set 252 to drive the transmission assembly 25, the contact area of the lever set 252 and the linking part 12 readily generates abrasions through the long-term reciprocation. As a result, the pushing of the linking part 12 is affected, which results in an inaccurate reaction of the lever set 252 and the unstable feeding of the feeder 2.    2. Moreover, the reciprocation of the feeder 2 performing the boosting of the linking part 12 to trigger the lever set 252 and the resilience of the spring 251 to recover the lever set 252 inevitably causes related vibrations upon the main frame 21 of the feeder 2. Thus, the holder 13 is likewise unable to accurately grab the electronic chips 234, which however incurs a failing feeding. Although the speed of the pushing by the linking part 12 can be decreased to improve the deficiencies attendant on the feeder 2(s vibration, the producing efficiency is accordingly restricted.